I'll always come for you
by purple lolly
Summary: When Hephaistion and his men are ambushed and taken by the enemy Alexander launches a search and reacue mission Warning this story contined very strong images of some traumatic events
1. Chapter 1

I'll always come for you 

'I'll Always Come for you' has been improved. There is a little perfectionist in me that like to come out now and then and this was one of those times.

So I took off the first draft and armed with the reviews, I went back and highlighted the good points and bad points made in the reviews and began to form a plan of action.

So here it is the new and improved (I hope) Version. What I have done is taken bits out, written new scenes, made it longer by adding a couple of new chapters and made some grammar and spelling changes to.

Another point is that spoiler- I looked into Suicide in Ancient Greek before I put it in

Thanks you guys for the reviews keep them coming so I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The last day of the mission was upon them then, they could go back and regroup with Alexander and the main body of the army.

Hephaistion was looking forward to seeing Alexander after nearly 2 month away he could no longer survive on letters. He had read the letters so many times he knew most of them off by heart and would sometime recite them in over and over in his head when he and his men were on long marches

The next day it was still dark when Hephaistion and his small company of men set off in the direction of the meeting point which was a five day ride from their current location.

After hard days riding the company stopped by the banks of a river, it had not rain in days so the river was at a safe level for them to do so.

In his tent Hephaistion planed the next stage in their journey, but once that had been done he went over to the bed and picked up a plain wooden box and sat down on the bed pushing his hair behind his ears and opened it.

Inside contained all of the letters that Alexander had written to him in the last 2 months, he picked them up; some of them were in a sorry state from being handling over and over. He shuffled them up and picked one out at random and returned the other back into the boxes.

He put the box back where he had found it and unfolded the letter and began to read, he smiled and laughed out loud when he read about how Alexander nearly got thrown off Buccphalas because he was showing off. Hephaistion read it four more times before folding back up and holding it close to his heart he fell asleep.

For three days the journey had been uneventful then on the fourth day as they rode through a mountain passage they were ambushed.

The Persians outnumbered Hephaistion and his men, they killed the horses and throw the riders to the ground where some where kicked and beaten others were killed as they tried to fight.

Hephaistion managed to stay on his horse and kill anyone who came close. Suddenly his horse was cut down and fell crushing Hephaistion underneath it.

Hephaistion tried lifting the horse off him but it was dead weight and he found that every time he moved sharp pain travelled the entire length of his body.

Suddenly the horse was rolled of him and he found himself face to face with three Persian one of the lifted his booted foot kicked him in the face which cause him to black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Two days Alexander was sat in his tent at the meeting point it was night time and Hephaistion was late.

He heard a noise outside and he looked up to see Ptolemy enter his tent.

"Anything?" Alexander asked

Ptolemy shook his head "There is probably a reason why they are late," he said "I won't worry Hephaistion knows how to take care of himself."

Alexander agreed and smiled, but in his mind he began to feel the tiny steps of doubt come calling.

Somewhere in the mountains Hephaistion was woken by someone shaking him very genteelly. He groaned as he reached up and touched his forehead and his fingers came away stained red

"Are you alright." asked a young officer whose name he could never remember

He sat up but he nearly feel back when a wave of dizziness washed over him he closed his eyes until it stopped.

"Where are we?" he asked

"Don't know." came the replied

The young officer helped him stand "Thank you" he said

He helped him limped over to his men all had cuts, bruises and broken limbs; they were being held in a wooden cage and were chained together somewhere in the mountains in the hands of the enemy, out of the twenty five they had started out with he counted fifteen,

Hephaistion went over to the bars and tried to get the attention of a Persian officer who was urinating against the corner of the opposite building.

When he turned around and found Hephaistion waving him over him sorted himself and came over. He smiled at Hephaistion then spat on to the floor just in front of Hephaistion's feet before walking away laughing.

Hephaistion rested his head ageist the bars

What do I do now?" he thought

Suddenly a group of Persian came over and rounded them up like cattle and they were taken to a large building.

They were stood together in front of a wooden table and chair; they were not kept waiting long, the door at the fair end of the building opened and a Persian General came in and sat down at the desk.

"You are members of the invading party who is your leader." he demanded

Hephaistion thanked the Gods that he was still dressed in his plain clothes and matched his men he continued to stare at the floor.

When nobody came forward the Persian stood up and began to walk down the line, Hephaistion was stood in the middle of two officers and blended in perfectly.

The General was stood in front of a young officer who had just joined the company and had yet to gain the trust of Hephaistion and his men. Hephaistion had a funny feeling about this man. The Persian General was staring him down and Hephaistion saw the officers eyes move to looked at him, Persian General followed his gaze and he to was now looking at Hephaistion.

He turned away and began to walk over toward him and was a few metres away when somebody stepped forward.

"It is I."

Everyone including Hephaistion turned to look; it was the officers whose name he could never remember.

The Persian General looked at Hephaistion who put his head down and then at the young man who claimed to be there leader then back at Hephaistion he walked away from Hephaistion.

Hephaistion looked up from the floor and watched as the General looked up and down with disgust at the officer, what happened next made Hephaistion look away; the younger officer fell to the floor with no head and covering Hephaistion and the other in blood.

The General went to stand if front of another man and kicked him to his knees

"If you want to save your men I suggest you come forward only a fool would allow this to happen." he said looking directly at Hephaistion as he nudge the body on the floor "or do I have to kill more."

He raised his sword high above his head and then brought it down. More blood landed on Hephaistion he wiped some of it out of his eyes to see that the General now ready to behead another man.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and made a spilt second decision he step forward

"I'm the one," he paused "I'm their leader."

The General snapped his fingers and Hephaistion was unchained from his men and his arm was twisted sharply behind his back.

"Let my men go and I will tell you everything." Hephaistion said

The General thought about the offer and shook his head "Take him to the dungeon and kill the rest.

Hephaistion tried to break free but something was put over his head and he felt himself being half carried and half dragged out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

As soon as Hephaistion stepped forward he was separated from his men and stripped of his clothes and taken to a different room where cloth bag was taken off him.

He was tied to a wooden bench face down; he looked over his shoulder at the Persian.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," he said "if you answer you will not be whipped if not…"

An officer handed him an evil looking whip and he came round so Hephaistion could looked at him directly and jabbed the handle under Hephaistion's chin.

"Understand?"

Hephaistion twisted his head away and the general handed it back over to the person behind Hephaistion was rewarded with a whip which caught him on the back of the thighs.

He bit down on his lip until he could taste the metallic taste of blood.

He wouldn't tell them any thing no matter what they did.

Ten lashes later Hephaistion rested his cheek ageist the wooden bench, he had remained silent blood ran out of the corner of his mouth where he had bit his lip clean through.

"Tell me where Alexander's camp is." the General demanded

Hephaistion lifted up has head and smiled

"I don't know." He said

"Lair," the General screamed

He grabbed a hand full of Hephaistion's hair and jerked his head back "Lair," he spat "Perhaps another ten lashes will loosen that tongue of your."

He banged Hephaistion's head down on the table making his head explode in pain.

The first lash caught him on the butt, only nine more to go.

Later that evening they had woken him up with a bucket of cold water, his arms were twisted around his back bound tightly they blind folded him.

He felt them dragging him along then they forced him up he caught his shine against some wood and mentally cursed.

They were moving where they were going he thought, he was cold as they hadn't even bothered to dress him.

Hephaistion didn't know how long they were on the road for and when he asked he was slapped.

The cart was stopped and he was pushed out of the cart and the wind was knocked out of him, somebody put there foot onto his raw back and took off the blindfold.

What he saw made him look away but the officer with his foot on his back grabbed his hair and forced his head up so he couldn't look away.

What remained of his company had been crucified. Some where dead already some were dying Hephaistion felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"Now will you talk?" Asked the General

Hephaistion was forced to stand, he looked over at his men and angry filled him.

He kicked out at the person that was holding him there was a groan and he was realised.

He ran screaming at the General and tried attacking him he managed to get the Persian down on to the ground.

Hephaistion sunk his teeth into the flash of the general's neck.

Someone grabbed him from behind and was pulled off the General and throw to the ground.

Boots came into contact with his ribs and he huddled into a ball to protect himself.

The General called his attacker off and Hephaistion winced as he tried to stand up he wondered if any of his ribs had been broken.

He was being held tightly and once more he was blindfolded and took him back to his cell.

Alexander and the others were sat round deciding what to do about the missing members.

They were interrupted by a page coming in carrying a huge basket. He handed a letter to Alexander and placed the basket on the table before quickly leaving.

Alexander unfolded the letter begin to read, as he read the others could see him began to shake with rage.

Once he read the letter he torn it in half and stood up tipping his chair over as he did.

"What is it?" asked Ptolemy

Alexander opened the lid of the basket and cried out in surprise the others stood up so they could have a closer look.

Alexander shakily reached inside took hold of the dark drown hair.

The others gasped as he held up the head which sent little pit a patter of blood on the table.

Alexander remembers that he was an up and coming officer in Hephaistion division he also remembers that his name was Kristoas yet Hephaistion always forgot.

He counted fifteen heads he genteelly moved each one aside to look for Hephaistion, he signed in relief when he could not find it, that meant he was still alive.

He looked at the others and began to bark out orders "Buried these, set up a search party and his mind "hold on Hephaistion I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hephaistion was laid out on the cot in his prison cell. After days of torture he still remained silent. He shifted position and winced as he his raw back brushed against the mattress.

They had made him watch his men to die, they gave him mouldy old food and water to drink and they refused him sleep.

At that moment the door opened and cold water was thrown over him.

"Look alive." said the guard as his arms were twisted around his back and his hands bound.

He stood shriving in front of the Persian

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked

Hephaistion coughed up some blood and spat it on the floor in front of the Persian

The Persian signed and backhanded him, the two guards that were holding him let him fall to the ground and the question began again.

Two hours later they stopped leaving Hephaistion crouched in a ball on the floor. The General went over to one of the guards at the door and said something that Hephaistion couldn't hear before and the guard left the room.

Hephaistion tried to stand but an officer came over and like when they had taken him out to see his men they placed their foot on to his back.

The guard came back with two other guards and stood at the door again.

The Persian General crouched down next to him he lent in real close and whispered something in Hephaistion ear.

Hephaistion went numb despite the pain of his wounds he tried to escape from under the foot but was too weak. He felt a rope going round his neck and them pulling it tight so he began to choke and his vision went cloudy.

The foot was removed and he was being pulled up and walked over to a table where they let him go.

He lent over it coughing and gasping, he was disorientated but only come to when he felt his legs being kicked apart and the breathe of someone lent in real close. The strain of the sleepless night and lack of food made him weep and then it hit him the worse kind of pain and for the first time since his capture he begged them to stop.

Alexander had set up three search parties. He would lead one, Ptolemy would lead the second and Cassander the last.

He decided to head toward the town that Hephaistion had been set to liberate then double back.

A couple of days in to the search and rescue mission they came across the bodies of dead horses, abandoned equipment and dead men.

Alexander and the others dismounted and began to search for clues as to where the enemy had taken and Hephaistion.

Alexander went to search a wagon and found it to be filled with Hephaistion's belongings.

Clothes had been thrown about and ripped, furniture had been broken, and bits of maps and paper had been thrown around.

Alexander noticed a wooden box on the floor that had been untouched, he picked it up he ran his hand over the smooth wooden surface, he knew what was inside he had one the same. He opened it and picked out the letter that was on to. He unfolded it and began to read but it was an incident he cared to forget so he put that one back and picked up another.

He was so caught up reading the letters he didn't hear someone calling his name, the officer cough and Alexander looked up wiping away a few tears.

"What it is Nikolos?"

"Your highness we find some tracks." said the officer

Alexander followed him to where a group had begun to form. He pushed passed.

There were hoof prints and a track that looked like a wagon.

"You two follow these tracks as far as the go and report back here," he said to two scouts then he turned to another two men.

"And you to find the others and bring them here."

As the four men set off on there missions Alexander stood staring down the track

"Please be ok." he said under his breathe


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Hephaistion was huddled in the corner his shoulder pressed against the hard wall; the straw on the floor prickled his skin.

Around his neck was an iron collar that was fastened by a short chin to the wall, his hand and feet were numb from being tied tightly together behind his back.

He was tied the guard had double the number of time they come to throw the freezing cold water on him.

Was it day or night? Will I stay alive? Will Alexander find me? These thoughts went round and round in his mind.

He was bleeding anally and was hot and cold at the same time, tiny beads of sweat glistered on his forehead and he shivered uncontrollable.

Tears ran out from behind the blindfolded and ran down the dirt on his face, as he remember how they stuffed his mouth with their finger to keep him quiet then afterwards they patted his bare buttocks and told him "That was nice."

Also he remembered something sharp and cold being slid across his abdomen and the feel of his own blood underneath him.

Then General got angry started calling something in Persian. Strong hands held him down and bucket loads of water were thrown over him to keep him awake, they gagged him when his cries got too much.

That's all he remembered after that he didn't know wither he blacked out or went in deep into his own world because when he came around he was bound, blindfolded, gagged and chained with a dull throb in his abdomen.

The sudden shock of the cold water made him gasp and he heard the evil laugher as once more the door was locked

He sat shriving as bowed his head and prayed for a miracle.

Once Ptolemy and Cassander joined him and the scout had returned with there report that there was an enemy camp at the end of the tracks Alexander and his company set off in that direction.

They stopped a few meters away from the enemy base. Alexander creped forward to study the camp, There was only a few buildings, tents and guards it could easily by taken in their small numbers.

In his mind Alexander planed the attacked. He was joined by Cassander

"What do we do?" asked Cassander

"We attack at night." Alexander replied

Later that night Alexander set a small band of men to deal with the guards posted outside the camp, he had said no prisoners and no mercy for what they did to Hephaistion and his men.

He saw the signal that the scout had given and he and the others set off at full gallop towards the camp.

The foot soldiers were no match for the mounted horses and their riders.

After a couple of hours only one Persian remained.

Alexander had seen the Persian General trying to crawl away and hide, so he had jumped off Buccephalas and pinned the him down with his sword.

The Persian had begged for his life saying that if Alexander let him live he would show him where Hephaistion was; naturally Alexander agreed he got the doctor to bind his leg wounds so that he could walk.

Alexander held the Persian by the scuff of the neck and held a dagger in to the base of his spin as he took him to a building that was untouched by his men. The Persian's hand shook as he unlocked the door as was forced inside.

"He is this way," he told them as they went though another door and were now stood in front of another lock door.

The Persian opened it; Alexander hesitated before handing the Persian over to Ptolemy and stepping in to the dark room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

The room was big and empty and the smell made Alexander gag as he entered. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he called. "Hephaistion!"

There was a sound of a chain being moved coming from one of the corners and he saw something move in the shadows.

Alexander went over to the corner, what he saw made him put his hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out

Hephaistion was huddled against the wall, large cuts and angry bruising dotted his pale, dirty skin and he was shivering from being wet. He was blind folded.

Alexander crouched down next to him, and he reached out a touched Hephaistion's shoulder Hephaistion screamed through a gag that Alexander had not seen and pulled away.

Alexander tried to sooth his distressed friend but Hephaistion put up a fight. Finally he lay quiet, his energy spent.

Alexander tried pulling the blindfold off but it was tangled in his longer matted hair. He got Cassander to hold Hephaistion's head tightly between his hands, so that he could slip a dagger in between the blindfold and Hephaistion without cutting him.

His hand shook as he pulled the blindfold away, he thanked the Gods when he saw that the guards had not done much damaged to his face there was an evil looking gash on his forehead and his eyes were puffy and red and underlined with black circle from lack of sleep and sickness.

Alexander took the gag out of Hephaistion's mouth taking some lips skin with it is.

Alexander sat down next to him and began brushing his matted hair away from his face. Hephaistion tried looking at him but was limited by the collar around his neck.

Alexander reached up and tried pulling off him, crying as he couldn't break it off.

"Bring him here!" he yelled pointing to the Persian

Ptolemy shoved the Persian over to Alexander who caught him and pulled him down

"Take this off him." he yelled pointing at the collar.

The Persian took out a key and only Alexander hands on his shoulders stopped Hephaistion from cowering away as the Persian unlocked the collar from around his neck.

Once the collar was off and his hands and feet were unbound Hephaistion sagged against Alexander who took off his cloak and wrapped it around his thin shoulders.

"Come on let's get you home." he said

Taking Hephaistion's arm and putting it over his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around Hephaistion's waist he stood up Hephaistion screamed and fell to the floor.

"Hephaistion?" asked Alexander "What's wrong!"

Hephaistion brushed his damp hair out of his face with one hand and with the other was clutching his stomach his face twisted in pain.

He looked down and Alexander followed his gaze. Hephaistion hand was pressed firmly against his stomach and between his fingers ran blood. Alexander slowly pulled Hephaistion's hand away.

There was a line of ragged and poor stitching that ran from hip to the other hip, they had tried to gut him but failed so they had stitched him back up but some had come out and he was now bleeding heavily.

Alexander returned Hephaistion's hand to the wound he used his dagger to cut a strip of material and wrap it around Hephaistion's waist, there was blood everywhere and by the time Alexander had finished his hands were stained red.

Alexander looked up at the grinning face of the Persian. Anger filled Alexander and he let go of Hephaistion who had pressed himself back in to the corner afraid of what Alexander might do.

Alexander balled his hand up in to a fist and struck the General not once not twice but three times, while he was on the floor Alexander put his foot on his throat.

"I want this piece of filth taken and outside and beaten then I want him in here to take Hephaistion's place also send the doctor in here."

He added pressure on to the General's throat then stepped off him and moved away so that Ptolemy and Cassander could take him away.

Alexander returned to Hephaistion and helped him stand up. Hephaistion clutched weakly on to him, he stumbled and nearly took them both down.

Outside Hephaistion let go Alexander to protect his eyes from the rising sun then after a second he put it down and looked over to where a group was soldiers were gathered around, they were laughing, cheering and shouting verbal abuse.

"Come on you don't need to see this." Alexander said taking hold of Hephaistion's arm

Hephaistion shrugged him off and began to limp hand pressed to his stomach over to the crowd.

The soldiers moved aside to let him passed Alexander slowly followed behind, the solider in the middle was giving the Persian General a real good kicking but he stopped when he saw Hephaistion and moved back to join the rest.

The General was naked and huddled in a ball; he looked up at Hephaistion through swollen eyes and Hephaistion looked back. Alexander stood back with the rest, he like everyone was waiting to see what was happen.

Hephaistion's face was an unreadable mask of emotions he swayed and Alexander rushed forward to catch him as he fell into a dead faint.

They carried him to the wagon where the doctor would be waiting, Alexander waited to stay but he want to see that the Persian's punishment be carried out, so he kissed Hephaistion burning forehead and left.

As the doctor cleaned Hephaistion's wounds as he was cleaning the dirty away the doctor noticed the blood stain, bruising and tearing

He had seen this before when he worked as a young apprentice to the doctor of Phillip Alexander father, boys would come to him in trust to have them selves cleaned up.

A hand weakly grabbed his arm he looked down and found Hephaistion looking at him with pain filled blue eyes.

"Promise me." He said though despite his weakness managed to say it with firmness.

"I promise." the doctor replied

Back in the cell they had the Persian General bound and chained Like Hephaistion had been, they had not gagged him or blindfolded him and Alexander waved everyone out of the room.

Once everyone had gone Alexander stood in front of the General and began to wave the keys in front of his swallow face.

"It will be a long time before any one finds you my friend." he said

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door, suddenly the Persian began to laugh.

Alexander turned sharply "You have no reason to laugh!" he yelled

He stopped laughing but grained showing off the gaps where Alexander's soldiers had kicked him in the mouth causing teeth to fall out.

"You'll be pleased to know that he provided a much needed realise for me and my men."

"You lie how dare you." Alexander spat

The General shook his head making the chain rattle "No my lord the truth."

Alexander drew his sword and pointed it at the General.

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

The Persian General shrugged "Go and see for yourself."

"Then I wish you a slow and lingering death." spat Alexander

With that he hit the Persian on the head with the pommel of his sword and turned to leave locking both set of doors behind him.

As he walked back he found himself thinking about what the General had said about finding it out for himself.

He looked up and found himself in front of the wagon where Hephaistion was, he found himself pulling back the coverings and climbing inside.

The doctor was cleaning Hephaistion's back, when Alexander walked in. He went over to Hephaistion and genteelly spread his legs and looked between

When he was satisfied he stood up and forced a smiled then left leaving the doctor looking puzzled.

Alexander mounted Buccephalas and they set off.

About half way through the journey the came across a stream. Alexander took out the key and tossed them in to it and watched as the heaviness of them took them down into the blackness.

Once they got back to Babylon they took Hephaistion up to his room, Alexander tried to follow but the doctor pushed him away and close the door.

An hour later the doctor came out Alexander stopped pacing and went to stand next to him.

"I've cleaned all the wounds luckily there was no infections, he lost a lot of blood and I gave him something to help him sleep." he stopped

"Anything else?" Alexander asked

The doctor rubbed his chin Hephaistion's word echoed in his mind.

"No my Lord." he said bowing his head "If you will excuse me I have other patients."

"Yes of course thank you." Alexander said

He watched the doctor walk hurriedly away, he had noticed that the doctor had been a little nervous Alexander shook his head and went into the room.

Hephaistion was asleep on his back; his hands were resting on his bandaged abdomen and his face was turned away from the door.

He had been cleaned, shaved and somehow they had managed to comb out all of the tangles, when Alexander last saw Hephaistion his hair was reaching his shoulders now it was resting on them.

Alexander went over to the bed and kissed Hephaistion's cheek, Hephaistion stirred but didn't wake, Alexander reached inside his robed and pulled out a wooden box and placed it next to the bed.

He the pulled up the big high back cushioned chair next to the bed and flopped down in it he draw up his legs and folded them underneath him. He felt drained; Alexander hadn't slept while Hephaistion had been missing but him while tonight. He rested his head in his hand and yawned.

But something was playing on his mind, when he had looked at Hephaistion he found no traces of what the General had they had done.

He blinked once or twice till his he felt his eyes close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

A couple of days later Alexander entered Hephaistion's room carrying a tray with food on it.

Hephaistion was sat up in bed staring out of the window

Since he had woken up from his sleep three days early Hephaistion had not said a word all he did was stare catatonically out of the window his eyes glazed with a haunted look.

He looked as Alexander put the tray on the table before going back to the window. Alexander came over and stood next to the bed.

"I bought some food." he said holding out an apple

Hephaistion looked at it then up at Alexander then away again, Alexander signed as he put the apple back down.

"I had Buccphalas made a new saddle cloth." he said knowing that Hephaistion like talking about the horse.

But his tries were meet with silent.

"Please Hephaistion say something." he begged his voice wobbling just a little bit

He felt the tears staring to fall so he looked sadly at Hephaistion and turned to leave.

His hand was on the handle when Hephaistion spoke

"I thought you were never going to come for Me." he said darkly

Alexander turned back towards the bed, Hephaistion was still looking out of the window and Alexander thought he must have imaged it but Hephaistion spoke again.

"I thought you had abandoned me." he turned to looked at him tears sliding down his face

Alexander went back over to the bed and sat on it pulling Hephaistion close and rubbing his hand up and down Hephaistion's hair

"Oh Hephaistion," he said " No matter what happens I'll always come for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

The days that followed were real hard for Hephaistion and Alexander.

Alexander became very protective of Hephaistion. He refused to let Hephaistion out of his sight and if he couldn't do it personal then he would get Ptolemy, Perdiccas or Nearchus to do it for him.

Hephaistion hated being watched all the time so he started to slip away to have some alone time.

He would go and explore the run down parts of the palace that nobody seemed interested in.

It was here among the ruins he found a door and behind that door he found a forgotten garden.

It was surrounded by a high wall and it was filled with a variety of exotic planets and flowers as well as several water fountains. He began to feel calm as he walked but more importantly he felt safe from the outside world.

Hephaistion began slipping away more and more even at night to come to the garden.

Alexander was angry when he heard that the other had let Hephaistion go off on his own.

"You are supposed to be watching him!" he barked

"But Alexander he goes before when we even get there." Perdiccas protested

"Well were does he go?" Alexander demanded

The others looked at each other

"Nobody knows." Ptolemy

Alexander had heard enough he waved them away and began to pace wondering what do about Hephaistion.

He had noticed several small changes in Hephaistion change that people won't notice only a lover would, he didn't like being crowded, he would jump at the littlest of noises and at party he would cling on to Alexander like a frightened child, They hadn't been in each others bed for other a week now and it didn't bother Alexander yet.

He decided to follow Hephaistion to see where he went.

Later that night Hephaistion creped out of his room and Alexander followed after him. He followed him to a run down part that he had not seen before.  
It was here that he lost Hephaistion; He stopped to have looked all around chewing on his bottom lip.

He was thinking about going back when he heard a door being closed.

It took some time to find the door but when he did he open it genteelly and stepped inside.

He could hear the quiet peaceful sound of water and the smell of flowers and plants; he moved in father and closed the door.

He found Hephaistion asleep curled up under a tree, Alexander knew that Hephaistion had been plagued by nightmare since he had been back and never want to sleep yet here he was looking peaceful. Alexander took off his cloak and draped it over Hephaistion's shoulders the turned to leave.

Hephaistion woke to the sound of the door being closed he looked down and found Alexander's cloak draped over him, he pulled it closer and went back to sleep.

A few days later Alexander went away on a month long mission but before he went he had to say good bye to Hephaistion who had to be left on his own as Alexander was taking the others with him.

Hephaistion was in his room sat at a huge table that was covered in papers and maps. Since he couldn't go on the mission with them he was to stay behind and arrange and organise their supplies.

Alexander lent in for a kiss but Hephaistion pulled away, Alexander gave Hephaistion a puzzled looked then step back.

"We are leaving." he said

"Bye." Hephaistion said without looking up from his work

Alexander turned and headed for the door. He had a suddenly thought and turned back

"I been meaning to ask you something?" he said

"Like what?" Hephaistion replied looking up

"It's about something the Persian General said." Alexander replied

At the mention of the General Hephaistion put up his hand and touched his still bandaged abdomen under the table."

"What about him?" he said trying to keep his voice as normal as possible

"Well… he… he said something that was way out of line and…" he stopped

Hephaistion knew what was going to be asked he wanted to shut out the memories and try forgot about it like it never happened if he lied then it didn't

"And." he prompted

"And I was wondering if it was true," Alexander paused again "If it was true you would tell me right."

Hephaistion smiled it was a nervous smile "And why would you believe someone that did this," he showed him his wrist that had a deep red circle around it where the rope had cut in.

Alexander didn't know what to say so he closed his mouth and bit his lip, Hephaistion continued to speak

"Yes I would tell you if it is were true and since I haven't told you then I haven't told you anything then it is not true."

Alexander noticed that Hephaistion's shoulders were hunched up not a lot but they were.

"Your right," he said "I believe you."

He lent in and caught Hephaistion with a surprise kiss before turning to leaving for a month.

As soon as Alexander had gone Hephaistion's shoulders dropped and he sighed in relief his hand touched the place where Alexander had kissed him. He stood up and went over to the window.

Alexander had just mount Buccephalas, he looked up and held up one hand Hephaistion did the same.  
He watched as them turned their horses and go, he watched the until the vanished from the horizon.

He turned back to his work but he couldn't concentrate thoughts and memories travelled through his head.

He stood up swiping everything off the table and on to the floor; he kicked over the chair and pulled over the table before collapsing to the floor in a fit of tears.

He wanted nothing more to tell Alexander the truth but if he lied it didn't happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

A mouth had passed and it was only a couple of hours till Alexander returned. It was also one month since the incident in the cell.

Hephaistion was stood in front of a mirror holding his chriton; his fingers were tracing the long scar across his abdomen deep in thought.

He jumped when he heard the door opening, thinking it was Alexander he quickly pulled himself together.

It was his page Hanos

"My Lord Alexander approaches." he said

"Thank you Hanos." Hephaistion replied

He turned back to the mirror and continued to trace the scar through the material.

"Something wrong my lord?" asked Hanos

Hephaistion nodded "Everything's Fine." he laid

He had lied to so many people in the last month to hide what he really felt that he had become good at it.

"Are you sure you seem a little distracted." continued Hanos

This time Hephaistion looked down at the scar and sighed "No really everything is fine."

At the moment Alexander walked through the door. He was still wearing his armour that was all dented and streaked with dirt. Hanos quickly bowed and left the room leaving Alexander and Hephaistion facing each other.

Alexander held out his hand and waited for Hephaistion to come to him, Hephaistion hesitated before going to him.

Alexander wrapped his arm tightly around Hephaistion and hugged him.

"Oh I've missed you so much." he said as he planted a kissed onto Hephaistion lips

"And I you." he replied

They pulled away and Alexander held Hephaistion by the shoulders something was wrong

"Is everything ok my love?" he asked

Hephaistion nodded "Yes." He said

There was that guilt feeling that he got each time he lied.

"Good."

Hephaistion found himself being pulled over to the bed and Alexander using his body to push him back so that he was laid on it. He tried to get up but Alexander pushed him back down, he undress Hephaistion then and worked out of his armour.

Hephaistion tried to speak but he was silent by another kiss. Alexander pulled Hephaistion's legs around his waist and entered him.

As Alexander fucked him harder then usual Hephaistion stared blankly at the ceiling and cut himself off, he could hear Alexander groaning above him and the sound of the headboard taking a rough handling as Alexander held on to it for support.

Another forceful thrust made him groan and dig his fingers into the cover on the bed Alexander came and then collapsed on to of Hephaistion.

Usually they would snuggle up but this time as soon as Alexander rolled off him, Hephaistion turned over so that his back to Alexander and press this face against the pillows to hide the tears as once more he was hit by a powerful flashback of him bent over the table powerless to stop what was happening.

Alexander watched as Hephaistion turned his back on him, he lent up on his elbow so that he could see Hephaistion's face. Hephaistion was staring straight ahead unblinking

"It was true wasn't it?" Alexander asked

He saw Hephaistion blink then squeeze his eyes shut then he licked his dry lip.

"Is it true?" Alexander asked again more firmly

He used Hephaistion's hipbone to roll him over more forcefully then he intended a small cry escape from Hephaistion's throat

"Tell me." Alexander demanded punching the pillow next to Hephaistion head.

Hephaistion flinched as his eyes became shiny once more he suddenly became very afraid of Alexander.

He slowly nodded "Yes." he said in a small voice

Alexander collapsed down on the bed as it finally came out. He slowly pulled himself up to look at Hephaistion who once more looking at the ceiling

"There was no sign," he said "I looked."

"The doctor knows how to make it look like nothing happen." Hephaistion replied a monotone voice

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Alexander

Hephaistion shrugged "I don't know."

"You should have we made a promise remember no secrets between and you broke it." Alexander said disappointedly

Hephaistion mouth dropped open in surprise at the harness of Alexander's words he was about to speak but Alexander cut him off

"I asked you if it was true and you said no."

Hephaistion didn't know what to say so he said "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry you're sorry" Alexander said getting out of the bed and picking up Hephaistion discarded clothes and wrapping it around his waist "You lied Hephaistion and you know how much I hate liars."

As he turned to leave Hephaistion grabbed his wrist

"Please" he begged

Alexander unfastened his fingers and stared down at him with an angry and hurtful gaze before leaving.

Hephaistion felt like a knife had been plunged in to his heart and he couldn't breathe.

He curled up on the bed and cried, he cried until he felt so sick. He slid off the bed and on to the cold floor and hugged his knees; his thoughts were racing so fast he closed his eyes tight trying to stop them. He opened his eyes trying to look for something heavy to hit them out of his head but his eyes noticed the huge jug of wine over on the table, he crawled over to it and instead of pouring it out in to a goblet he picked up the jug and drank it stight down in one go, he called for his servant to bring him four more jugs no questions asked.

He drank one after the other and about half way through the fourth he passed out in a drunken stupor.

Over the next few days Hephaistion sank even lower in to depression. He would walk around in a daze during the day and drank himself in a stupor at night.

The one person he need wasn't there for him anymore. Thankful Alexander had not told the others why they were not speaking or anything else and for that Hephaistion was grateful.

He had tried speaking to Alexander when he was alone but Alexander refused to see him so he was turned away to exhausted to argue. He tried going to his secret garden but it was dead and bare and in the grip of winter.

The day came when he couldn't take anymore and wanted every thing to end.

Everyone was still asleep when Hephaistion woke, he wrote a quick goodbye letter to Alexander.

He down three jugs of wine and stumbled out of the palace.

Despite his drunken state he mounted his horse he know where he wanted to go and what he was going to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Alexander was pacing his room. He had seen how depressed Hephaistion had become and couldn't help feel responsible for it.

If only he had not lost his temper at a time when Hephaistion need him the most. He picked up Hephaistion chriton and held it tight, he hadn't meant to take it but in the heat of the moment he had.

He had not seen Hephaistion all day nether had anyone else. He went out of his room and went to Hephaistion's room and knocked on the door he had gone to beg for forgiveness.

The door was empty and the bed had not been slept in, Alexander left the room and went to Hephaistion's garden. Hephaistion wasn't there.

Alexander was staring to worry what if Hephaistion had gone and done something stupid. He sat down on the stone bench pulling his cloak closer to him against the chill of winter he put his head his hand and began to weep.

When he looked up his notice a folded piece of parchment pinned to a tree with his name on it.

Alexander took the dagger and recognised it as Hephaistion's it was one of two that he had given Hephaistion as a birthday present not to long ago.

He sat back down on the bench and began to read.

"**To my Alexander **

**Please forgive me for I know what I am about to do will damn me forever. **

**I never meant to hurt you and please understand that were ever I go when I am gone please understand that I will always be watching you.**

**Eternal love Hephaistion"**

Alexander stopped reading and ran out of the garden he had to find Hephaistion but nobody had seen him.

Just when Alexander had giving up hope one of the stable boys came forward

"Please my lord I saw Lord Hephaistion ride out this morning and if you will forgive me saying so he was drunk."

Alexander grabbed the boy by the shoulders "Which way did he go?" he demand

The boy stared at Alexander with huge round frightened eyes

"H -H- H he went that way my lord." he said shakily pointing out of the door and slightly to the east.

As Alexander followed the boy's finger he knew what lay in that direction.

He quickly mounted Buccephalas kicked him hard and he set off at full gallop after Hephaistion


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

When Alexander arrived at the Persian Camp there was no sign of Hephaistion.

He had been right when he said that nobody would come back to the base that it would stand forgotten and empty forever.

He made his way over to the prison building where he had found Hephaistion; the lock of the door had been broken off and the door was now swinging in the breeze.

Alexander put his hand over his nose and mouth and stepped inside.

The room was just as he had left it, the body of the Persian General nothing more then a rotting corpse and laid in front of it was Hephaistion.

He rolled over when he heard someone approach, his face and lips were pale he gave Alexander a lazy smile and there was a tiny glimmer of madness in his eyes.

"Hello lover come to rescue me again." he said before giggling

"Gods what have you done!" Alexander exclaimed

Hephaistion tried lifting his wrist but couldn't Alexander saw that Hephaistion's wrist lay in a pool of blood. There was a long gash and blood slowly oozed out of it, Hephaistion still had hold of the dagger.

"I wanted to both," he said looking sadly at the other wrist "But the one hurt a lot." he giggled again

Alexander quickly cut a bit of material of his cloak and tried to get hold of Hephaistion's wrist

Hephaistion hid it "No!" he said firmly and weakly pushed Alexander way

"Please Hephaistion;" Alexander begged "Let me help you."

"You're too late for that." Hephaistion replied

Alexander tried again but Hephaistion swung the dagger but his arm just flopped to the floor

"Go away!" he said "I don't need you anymore."

"But you could die." Alexander protested

"Maybe that's what I want." Hephaistion replied "If it will get you to listen to me."

Even now Hephaistion was being as stubborn as ever and Alexander knew he would not win. If Hephaistion wasn't going to come willing then Alexander would have to taken him out by force.

"Please forgive," he said

Hephaistion's brows knotted in puzzlement before Alexander hit him into unconsciousness.

Alexander tried the home made bandage tightly, the bleeding didn't stop but at least it a slowed down, he half carried and half dragged Hephaistion to the waiting Bucephalas.

Bucephalas sat on the floor so the floor so that Alexander could Hephaistion onto his back and climb up behind him.

"Ride boy." he said "Ride like the wind."

Bucephalas nodded his head in agreement that Hephaistion's life was in danger, he stood back up and set off as fast as he could go.

As he rode it to the stable courtyard Alexander jumped off Bucephalas and pulled Hephaistion with him he was shouting for help at the top of his lungs.

All of the stable boys and men came out rubbing their eyes when they heard the shouting to find the king cradling the body of General Hephaistion.

They helped the king carry him up to his room and sent for the doctor and his men were sent for.

By now a large crowd was starting form outside Hephaistion's room everyone was muttering under their breathe some where snide and others sympatric.

Alexander saw them all and matched over to them

"Go away!" he yelled "there is nothing to see and if I catch anyone speaking of this again I will have them executed."

He slammed the door in they faces and turned back to the bed, the doctor was untying the makeshift bandage and slowly pulled it away.

He quickly put his hand over the wound when blood poured out.

Alexander noticed that Hephaistion's breathing was becoming shallower and shallower, he had to look away to hide the tears if Hephaistion dies then it would be all his fault.

He found his legs failing him so he slide into the nearest chair he didn't want to watch the scene unfolding before him so he stared at the down at the floor and started tracing the decorative pattern that ran in front of him.

A couple of minutes later the doctor stood in front of him and he looked up. The doctor's hands and clothes were covered in Hephaistion's blood and his face was unreadable.

"What is it?" Alexander asked

The doctor looked over to the bed and Alexander followed his gaze. Hephaistion was laid still he was so white that it looked like he had been carved out of marble Alexander's heart missed a couple of beats Hephaistion had succeed in ending his life.

Alexander closed his eyes; there would be a few of his counsel who would force him to follow the law of the land about what to do with people who ended their own life but Hephaistion was not just any person he was his friend and only love and he was king just as Hephaistion was the law and them could all be damned.

"Are you alright my Lord?" the doctor asked

Alexander opened his eyes and stared at the doctor with anger that anger turned to sadness when he looked over at Hephaistion and thought about how hard the doctor had tried to save him.

That when he saw it, it was so faint that it was easily missed the slow rise and fall of Hephaistion's chest.

Alexander pushed passed the doctor and went over to the bed.

The doctor had stopped the bleeding and had stitched and bandages the wound.

The doctor came up behind him.

"It was close if you hadn't have got there and brought him back when you did he would not be here."

Alexander nodded his head as he slide his hand in to Hephaistion's

"Thank you doctor how can I ever repay you?" Alexander asked

The doctor shook his head "No thank you my Lord this is my job I will not except any reward."

But Alexander still gave him one any way "You shall have a pay rise for the next month."

"Thank you my lord." The doctor said and left

Once the doctor had gone Alexander had Hephaistion moved to his room so that Hephaistion bed could be changed.

Alexander climbed in next to Hephaistion he could see a bruise he smiled Hephaistion would be mad that he had hit him. He draped his arm protectively over Hephaistion and watched him sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve

Somebody poked him Alexander squeezed his eyes and the poking stopped but when he went back to sleep the poking began again.

He opened his eyes and found it was night time and Hephaistion was starting at down at him he was still pale but had gained some colour

"Alexander what's going on why I am in your room and why does my head hurt?"

Alexander sat up "You don't remember?"

Hephaistion shook his head then he caught sight of the bandage around his wrist and his shoulders sagged and he bowed his head so that his hair fell forward hiding his face from Alexander

"I did it didn't I." he whispered

"Yes you did." Alexander replied

Suddenly Hephaistion broke down in tears he felt so ashamed of what he had tried to do. Strong arms were going around his waist and pulling him close

"Shh," Alexander soothed rubbing his hand up and down Hephaistion's hair "I am here now everything is going to be ok."

Suddenly Alexander was letting him go and was getting out of the bed; he went to stand in front of the bed where Hephaistion could see him. He got down on both knees

"Please forgive Hephaistion I should have never lost my temper at you I was so ashamed afterwards that I could not bring myself to face you. Then you disappeared and I found your letter I was so frightened that I had lost you forever and had lost the chance to beg for your forgiveness it should be me not you with that wound" he nodded to Hephaistion wrist "I hurt you when I should have been there for you."

He stop he had ran out of things to say that would make Hephaistion forgive him he still kneeled in front of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion to get up off the bed he shakily moved towards him and stop on front of him. He held up to the bed frame for support. He took one hand off the frame and balled it up into a fist. It took all of his remaining strength to strike Alexander, if he had been fit it would have left a bruise but it would only sting.

"That's for hitting me." he said collapsing to the floor

Alexander stood up and picked Hephaistion up from the floor and walked him over to the bed

"Does that mean we forgive each other?" Alexander asked rubbing his cheek

Hephaistion nodded his head "Yes."

Alexander smiled and pulled him close

"I love you." he said kissing Hephaistion on the lips

"I love you to." Hephaistion replied.

They laid back down and Hephaistion snuggled up draping his injured wrist over Alexander's chest and intertwining his legs with Alexander's and rested his head on Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander laid stroking Hephaistion hair.

"Hephaistion."

"Um."

"Promise me something."

"What."

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Hephaistion looked up and smiled "Don't worry I won't," then he lost the smiled "It scared me to."


End file.
